the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Five Times We Said Goodbye
"I'm better as just a memory." "But I can't live without you." "Just stop it Phoenix. You don't need me anymore." "Yes I do, Miles." Prompt Five times Edgeworth went away. Five times Phoenix said goodbye. Five times Phoenix's heart was broken. One time Edgeworth shattered with him. Act One January 8th, 2002 When Phoenix arrived at school that morning, something felt different. When he opened the classroom door, he got a funny feeling in his stomach. He was always early to school, but he had never beat Miles there before. The classroom was empty today, and it made Phoenix nervous. When Phoenix took his seat next to the window, he noticed Ms. Eda's plants had died. They'd been growing strong, ever since they were planted. Had they died over Winter Break? Phoenix tried not to think about it. But as Ms. Eda, and the rest of his class arrived, Phoenix felt his heart growing heavy. Miles didn't show up. Larry did, five seconds before the bell. But the desk next to Phoenix stayed empty. Ms. Eda started class, and then... it happened. "Good morning class. I'm afraid... that something has occurred." Everyone remained silent for this, even Larry, who was usually louder than the fireworks. "You've probably all noticed that Miles isn't here today." Phoenix had certainly noticed. A few kids looked around, and then nodded to themselves. Ms. Eda cleared her throat, "Miles isn't coming back. Not tomorrow, not next week, never. He's moved to Germany." No... Miles... Why? Tears began streaming out of Phoenix's face. He made no effort to stop them, as he broke down. His best friend was gone. Ms. Eda didn't stop him when he ran out of the classroom. Phoenix kept running, ignoring the shouting behind him. He left the school grounds, and started running across streets, and apartment blocks, until he finally, he came across a large house on the end of Mission Road. Phoenix ran up the steps, and knocked on the door, until a young man opened it. Seeing the crying kid, he kneeled down. "Hey, are you okay, kid?" Phoenix sniffled, "Is Miles here? I need to see him!" "Gregory's kid?" Phoenix nodded. The man sighed, "Look, kid. Gregory's gone." "G-Gone?" "He's dead, kid." An image flashed through his mind. He remembered how gentle Gregory Edgeworth was. Always smiling, and always giving Miles a shove in the right direction. He couldn't be dead. "No..." "Kid, there's no other way to put it. He ain't coming back." "But-but what about Miles?" Phoenix stuttered. The man put a hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "He got adopted, kid. Some crazy old Prosecutor named Manfred von Karma. He's taken Miles back to Germany." No! Phoenix starting choking on his sobs, as his worst nightmare came to life. Miles was gone. The man said, "I'm sorry, kid. I'm his uncle. I tried to adopt him, before that old guy, but I was too late. Freak's got some hold on the legal system. They're all scared shitless of him." Phoenix held onto the man, sobbing into his brown trench coat. Miles... I never got to say goodbye... Act Two February 25th, 2017 "What happened to Edgeworth? He was acting really odd after the trial. Is he okay? I'm a little bit worried about him." There was a sigh on the other end of the line, before Gumshoe said, "He's... he's dead, pal." Phoenix fell into silence. Dead... No... Edgeworth can't be dead! I mean okay, he was acting really weird after the trial, but he wouldn't... Would he? As soon as he found his voice, Phoenix shouted into the phone, "OBJECTION!" Gumshoe audibly winced on the other end, "Pal, I wish I could believe you, but he's really dead." His voice sounded so hollow and empty, and Phoenix felt himself breaking down, "No, Gumshoe, that's insane!" "There was a note on his desk. 'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death.' I'm sorry, pal." Phoenix muttered something into the phone about calling back later, and then hung up. The world was crashing down, and Phoenix felt like everything had been thrown into chaos. "Edgeworth wouldn't kill himself. There's no way... The trial. He was... GANT!" Rage overwhelmed Phoenix. If Gant wasn't already in jail, Phoenix would have tried to get him a scentence. "Edgeworth..." Something shattered inside Phoenix. He didn't know what, but it was tearing him apart. "Why didn't you let me say goodbye?" ~ Phoenix didn't go to sleep after that. His eyes were trained on the ceiling, vision blurry. All his thoughts were on Edgeworth. "Why did he do this?" Phoenix asked himself, "He wouldn't do that. I know he was upset after the trial, but... I never thought..." Phoenix felt horrible, "I could have stopped him. I tried so hard to save him, and I failed." If this was a dream, Phoenix wanted to wake up so badly. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Wrightworth Category:Ace Attorney Category:Non-Warriors Category:Worse